destroy_the_godmodderfandomcom-20200214-history
The Acolyte
The Acolyte is the main antagonist of Destroy the Godmodder Acolyte. He is a powerful Minecraft player skilled in a variety of arts, including godmodding. The Acolyte likely views the Godmodder as a role model, which explains his name and the similarities between the two. The Acolyte's chumhandle is godlyAdept GA. Known Abilities One of the Acolyte's main used abilities is the use of the Dark Magic Meter, seemingly his power source. He often uses this ability to deal damage in the form of projectiles cast from its mystic energies or induce status effects on the board. The Dark Magic Meter also regenerates over time from an unknown source. Some named spells include the following: *'Player Smite:' Deals enough damage to instantly kill a player and force them to drop some of their items. The more powerful the target, the greater the cost on the Dark Magic Meter. *'Hide Spoiler:' The Acolyte uses his magic to place a revealing (and often powerful) entity into Stasis. It costs more the longer the period of stasis. Due to the Acolyte not being a full Godmodder, he is immune to taking damage from Trials, however, yielding a strike on him will produce a power boost for the attacking player in the form of a generous charge boost. The Acolyte is also known to have dominion over his Mooks. History Pre-DTGS Little is known about the Acolyte so far, however, it can be seen from his past that he used to be rejected by other people and that he searches for something to fill his life (i.e. running his campaign of tyranny). He is also seen picking up a copy of the Destroy the Godmodder 2: Operator! Recap Log. It is also likely that he views the Godmodder as a sort of role model, which should explain his actions of creating a server and trapping the residents of Minecraft's community within. DTGS During the beginning of DTGS, the Acolyte created Adeptcraft, a server in which he would entrap the entire community of Minecraft. After the destruction of a temporary castle, the Acolyte confronts the players once again (if they weren't so busy slaying each other). After having taken more damage, the Acolyte summoned the Horseless Headless Horsemann from the Team Fortress 2 universe, however, it being slain by Crusher48 (again), the Acolyte fled the stone scene with his sidekicks. After his retreat, the Acolyte used a laptop to communicate with an unknown party, but they identified themselves on Pesterchum as crucifixionTerminated CT. The Acolyte, apparently having less power than previous villains, requested backup from him, and his wish was granted- however, there appeared to be some problem along the line and his backup would be delayed. At this time, the Acolyte closed the conversation. The Acolyte began an assault on a nearby player settlement, and his backup arrived in waves. However, despite the use of a heavy assault by the Acolyte's Mooks, including the use of armored vehicles, the attack was largely unsuccessful due to the defensive tactics used by the defending players, and the Acolyte retreated into the forest. When the players chased after him, he began to formulate a plan with crucifixionTerminated CT to overwhelm the players, and once the players caught up with him, he began swarming them with Mooks until they were overrun and forced to retreat back to their player settlement. Upon returning to the settlement with a large force of Mooks, the Acolyte had discovered that the occupants had turned the base into a fortress. The Acolyte, at great cost to his Mooks, began a bloody attack on the fortress, determined not to lose a second time. Category:Character Category:Boss Category:Spinoff Category:Entity Category:Ninjatwist